


Pokemon Parody Episode 29: Hand

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob witnesses the infamous white hand of Lavender Town myth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 29: Hand

    "Um, why do you ask?" Bob responded to the girl.  
    At first she didn't respond but just stared at him, "Do you believe in ghosts?"  
    "Of course I do! There is ghost-type Pokémon."  
    "No, not Pokémon. 'Real' Ghosts."  
    At this, Bob suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder, he looked and saw a disembodied white hand resting on his shoulder. All color drained out of his face.  
    "I guess that not only we can see it." He looked over at the girl, who now wore a massive teeth-filled grin. He jumped back,and the little girl vanished along with the hand that was on his shoulder.  
    "You look like you just seen a ghost." A woman said to him.  
    "I did..." Bob responded.  
    "Ah, of the little girl?"  
    "Yes. How did you know?"  
    "She was my daughter." The woman started to cry a little, "I should of listened to him." She walked away, crying more as she wiped her face on a handkerchief. Suddenly, the same hand from earlier floated behind her. Bob screamed, and ran out of Lavender Town and into Route 8.


End file.
